


Desirous Sophie

by darlingkato



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkato/pseuds/darlingkato
Summary: CONTAINS OTK SPOILERS!!! Sophie and Hort ecstatically spread the news of their upcoming wedding at a school reunion. Mingling between their old classmates, observing their evolving present, and the future that granted Sophie her own happy ending. Together they explore the different emotions that comes with being engaged, and the possessiveness that seems to take over Sophie every time she catches someone ogling Hort....
Relationships: Hophie - Relationship, Hort/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Desirous Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Hophie rights! We really won canon lottery.

Nowadays, just the sight of Hort could bring all the blood to Sophie’s head. It wasn’t always like this. Anyone who’d ever read The Tale of Sophie & Agatha would know she’d seen Hort in a much more innocent light. That was the past, though. Nowadays, she’d find herself clutching the place where her heart was located, and feel as it pounded at high speeds every time a certain someone came into view. 

She spotted him from the other side of the golden-colored dance hall, chattering and pointing at Sophie excitedly. They made eye contact, and she felt herself flush as Hort winked at her. He’s probably telling them about our engagement and wedding date. 

Sophie wasn’t someone who wasted time when it came to romance. She didn’t even give him the chance to propose, because as soon as Agatha’s honeymoon phase was over, she bluntly made the announcement: 

“I’m marrying Hort in a week.” 

“Shouldn’t you wait until he proposes?” suggested Agatha. 

“Aggie, he’s been proposing to me since we were twelve! It’s time I make some executive decisions.” 

Agatha had cracked a grin. “Tell me about the date. I’ll handle the rest.” And Sophie had placed her wedding into Agatha’s hands. Besides Hort, Agatha had been the one who’d glanced at Hort’s Wish Fish prediction. The one who’d put the pieces together even before Sophie herself had the guts to confess. Sisters sense everything, after all. 

Now Sophie stood there, looking in the direction of the Agatha, constantly being surrounded by younger Evergirls who flocked to the epitome of good. Kiko, Reena, and Beatrix themselves rested upon party lounges, drinking and cheering to anyone that walked into the party hall. Ravan, a top Never walked in last. Took a puff out of his cigar, and threw it at the Evergirls’ feet. They cheered. Evergirls keep getting dumber by the minute. Several things had changed, though. Tedros had grown particularly soft around anything that involved Chaddick: His own best friend who turned out to be his brother, and the rightful king of Camelot.

Until he was dead. But even beyond the grave, Chaddick was a reminder of loyalty and hope. At least..that’s what Tedros said. Now two portraits of the bronze knight hung on the walls, and sometimes if Sophie watched Agatha’s husband well enough….she’d see Tedros occasionally glancing at Chaddick. As if waiting for approval from an older brother. Everyone had gained, and lost a few pieces of their past selves in their fight against Japeth. But the pieces Sophie had lost — she didn’t miss them. The childlike bubble she had surrounded herself in, fantasy love, proving her mother wrong, and trying to gain the attention she never had from her father. These were little troubles she didn’t miss anymore. Agatha and Hort had been the only two people who’d loved Sophie for who she was. And she’d pushed them away numerous times, because she’d been scared. Out of fear that she didn’t deserve it. Both hadn’t asked much of her — they just loved without explanation. She wasn’t used to that strange feeling of being wanted without needing to prove…..her existence. 

Maybe she had felt she needed to compensate her mother for being born….and choosing the wrong twin. But the world works in mysterious ways and it led her somewhere else. Surrounded by familiar faces, and two people whose love would go above and beyond to reach her, they never gave up. The people that mattered couldn’t be compensated or bargained away. The people she loved took her far away from where she thought she should be….and gave her everything she’d desperately needed. 

Sophie was coily twisting the blonde hair between her fingers, waiting for Hort to be done spreading the news of their wedding, and wanting another cucumber flavored drink. Someone waved at her from a distance, a hand snapping as it made its way towards her. As if expecting the multitude of people to step aside. Unfortunately people only listened to his wife. 

Tedros walked up to Sophie, “I must say Merlin always did say there was an interesting sort of chemistry going on between you and the weasel. You might not have been his personal favorite yet..” — he took out an envelope. “He wanted me to give you this if you were to marry Hort.” He placed it in her hands, and Sophie felt a sudden warmth spread over her hands. As if something precious was finally coming to light. Immediately she brought the envelope to her chest, not knowing why she clutched it like a precious treasure.

Tedros gave her one of his rare smiles. Looking genuinely happy. 

“Thank me later.” he whispered before leaving. She fumbled with the coarse envelope paper, and ripped it apart: 

Sophie of Woods Beyond 

Or should I call you, Sophie of Bloodbrook?

You’ve come a long way 

From wanting to be kidnapped and rule a kingdom 

To desiring a warm home and a loving husband

Do you feel calm now? Do you feel loved?

I think you now find the color blue lovely. 

Hort blue. Just like the flower that tempted you 

With the name of your true love. The pale bloom that glowed blue. 

But you didn’t need a flower to know who he was. It only took you long enough to notice that it ...glowed blue. My dear girl, always remember that wherever your heart is, there you will find your treasure. A treasure chest filled with glory and queendom never seems to satisfy a heart longing for love. Sophie, do you find yourself at peace? What I’ve seen within you has blossomed. I am confident you’ve found that missing piece. 

— _ Merlin  _

Sophie bought the letter closer to her face, shielding outsiders from knowing that she was shedding tears unto the letter. I’ve found the missing piece, and am loved beyond reason. She wept with joy, remembering Merlin's last moments. Words that applied to the love between both couples. “The great things you will do. So much love between you.” He’d been right. The love she felt for her soon-to be-husband was unmeasurable, as it flooded out of her every time their eyes met. She tucked the letter into her bodice, wanting to keep it, and share it with only one other person. 

“Sophie? Are you feeling alright?” asked a gravelly voice. Sophie’s cheeks pinked. She met his eyes, and leaned over. Placing a playful kiss near his mouth. Hort’s hands shot to her face, and he tucked a wavy strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I love you.” he whispered. Sophie’s blood suddenly became hot. Desperately, she reached out to touch him. Only to be reminded that they were in public, and likely being watched. Instead, she interlaced their fingers together and squeezed his hand. This would do for now. 

“Let’s go outside.” murmured Hort into her ear. 

Sophie’s face lit up. “An excellent idea. Would you mind getting me a drink? I’m going to be quite dehydrated….” she winked at him and rushed into the crowd. Not before placing a black colored shawl on her shoulders. Which she held tightly with her hands, blushing as her eyes followed his shadow until he was out of sight. 

She took out her compact mirror, and applied a juicy sort of lip gloss. The sort that would spread the rosey colored sheen across her already pink lips. She rubbed her lips, smearing the shine all over her mouth. Maybe add a little more waterproof mascara…The sort that would flick the ends of her lashes. She never feared becoming old and wrinkly. Hort told her once, that her beauty was ageless. That her glamour could never be manufactured. Maybe in Hort’s eyes she’d always be an immortal...she giggled. She took just one last peek at her reflection before snapping it shut. 

The seconds it usually took for Hort to come back to her became minutes. A chill swept through Sophie’s body, yearning to be in the presence of Hort’s warm self. Sophie looked at the clock, her eyes becoming wide as she realized...twenty minutes had passed. She had enough. If she had to be the one doing the chasing tonight…..then so be it! Sophie’s heels clicked through the space. You could hear her high-heels click-clack down the different corridors. Hort with his undeniable Sophie tracking instincts would usually come running at the sound of her glamorous shoes. Yet nothing came from just wandering the different halls — and Sophie was beginning to feel sick.

What happened to Hort?

What happened to Hort ?

What happened to Hort ?

What happened to Hort ? 

Maybe she had attachment issues. The thing that frightened her most nowadays was Hort possibly getting hurt, again. She’d go livid if someone ever dared put him in a dangerous situation. She swept through the crowds, pushing against the guest, who stared back at her rude behavior. She wasn’t there to engage in friendly talk. She could make eye contact with anyone, as her eyesight grew fuzzy. As if it didn’t want to focus on anything that wasn’t Hort. 

Sophie of Woods Beyond was going frantic. The last time she felt like this was… God she didn’t even want to think about it. She’d felt hollow and disturbed without him. Sophie wasn’t a religious person, but in these moments, she considered pleading to some nonexistent being up there in Agatha’s clouds. At least one sister was going to heaven — Sophie began to gasp for air as she ran towards the kitchen. Earlier she had spotted a drink fountain, and had of course pointed it out. Since it had been especially crafted for the Queen of Jaunt Jolie and her individual drinking taste. _ Low calorie drink fountain.  _ Hort would definitely want to get her one of those — anything to please her. She turned the corner and let a small gasp escape her mouth. The line that had formed was enormous, and there at the front of the line was Hort. An unknown Nevergirl touched him from the back as he waited in line. Sophie watched as Hort jolted at the touch, turning around and fake-smiling at the stranger while trying to balance the two drinks. The big-eyed Nevergirl snaked her arms through his own, tipping both of the drinks, and spilling bubbly fruity drink unto the floor. Hort waved her away, but the girl was persistent in invading Hort’s personal space. 

_ How irritating. _ Sophie clenched her shawl closer to her body, digging her nails into the leather of her makeup pouch. She felt her pettiness grow at the pit of her stomach. The green-eyed monster inside of her that wanted to scream. Everyone at this damn party knew Hort of Bloodbrook was taken. Way before they even got engaged. He’d been bewitched by Sophie as soon as his eyes had laid on her. And it was going to stay like that. Sophie would make sure of it. 

“Get in line.” whispered a man a few feet away. 

Sophie sneered at him. A high-pitched yelp tore through the tense silence, and she stood on her tippy toes as the crowd grew denser around Hort. Now a multitude of friendly looking women surrounded him.  _ Probably his freaking fans. _ Sophie wanted to punch someone in the face. Punch someone in the face… They were now ogling at Hort. She knew how flirting worked. Had they no shame? No sense of propriety? She felt her indignation rise. Everyone loved the storybook version of Hort, but when met with his sulkiness and mood swings...they tended to vanish. Soon enough they would scram. No one could put up with the reality of their foulness. Except each other. Hort made a face at them — one full of attitude. But the women didn’t scramble, on the contrary one even began to play with his tie. Pulling at his neck, leaning over, and whispering something in his ear. Their hands unnecessarily touched the sides of his body, and gently patted his hands as he murmured something to them. Were they comforting him? Why was he letting himself be comforted? 

Sophie bit her tongue. Hard. 

God be prepared. Sophie was about to give heaven several one day deliveries. Sophie furiously walked up to them. Putting herself between the girls and her future husband-to-be. “Hort, darling there you are.” she cooed. Tip-toeing to bring her arms around his neck. She bought his face intimately close to hers, and kissed him deeply.  _ Sometimes modern problems require showy and innovative solutions. _ Sophie parted her lips, letting Hort take a hold of her weight. Sophie cast a sharp glance at the Nevergirls, “What do you want?” she spat out. 

“We need an answer. Mixed lavender bouquet or mixed pansies?” asked a Nevergirl looking bored. That’s when Sophie noticed it, the badge that hung on her shawl. _ Nikita Of NeverLand. Head Wedding Decorator.  _

_ Huh? _

Hort scratched his head. “She’s kinda been waiting for us to make a decision. Although, I’ve been planning a little surprise for you…” 

_ Oh no.  _

Sophie had messed up. Her possessiveness over Hort had caused her to overreact. She hadn’t noticed they all wore the same colored uniform. 

“Shit.” Sophie reddened, let go of Hort, and ran as fast as her feet would take her. Hort stared at her wide-eyed. The tips of his ears tinged pink. 

“Excuse me for a second.” Without looking back he ran after Sophie. Who was already running at full speed towards the outside gardens. Running between long untrimmed grasses and dirt bags that had been lazily tossed around. Sophie threw aside her heels. She embarrassed herself out there. And why? Because she couldn’t help feeling possessive over Hort. She’d never been quite good at hiding her temper, and it had slipped from her hands the moment the girls had invaded his personal space.  _ Personal space that only she intended to occupy.  _ Sophie felt the tops of her cheeks burn. Except she had misunderstood. Hort had been chatting up a wedding decorator...to coordinate a surprise for _ her.  _

She felt clattering behind her. “Stop chasing me! I’m fine!” 

“If you were really fine, you wouldn’t be running away or tossing away your favorite heels!” Although his wolf was now gone, Hort maintained a level of speed, and scent tracking that didn’t fit most human individuals. So she wasn’t particularly surprised when he caught up to her in a matter of minutes. Sliding in from out of nowhere and catching her waist with one hand, while he held her muddied heels in the other. Sophie let herself be twirled and calmed down. The power of words rarely worked on her, but Hort’s gentleness certainly did. 

“Were you jealous?” he asked. His mouth barely touching her lips. A short distance away from locking their lips. 

Maybe Hort had really bewitched her, because she could barely find the strength to whisper something back. Hort held her waist bringing her ever so closer into his personal space. Until the top of Hort’s lip touched her cupid’s bow, teasing her with a kiss that didn’t happen. Sophie’s heart began to thump, and the blood rushed to her head once more. Couldn’t control herself as Hort noticed the goosebumps on her arm, and grinned. Maybe that’s where their personalities synched up in the first place. There wasn’t a feeling she could hide from Hort. That’s where she and her future husband-to-be were the same. Neither of them had the least control over their hearts, and their only expertise was knowing what the other was thinking with only a glance. 

“Of course I was.” she whispered longingly. 

Hort connected their lips. Kissing hard as he murmured comforting words that were passionate and devout. Her breathy lips could barely catch up to his violent and bruising mouth. “It’s fine to feel bitter and possessive sometimes. Just remember…..that I’m yours. I love you Sophie.” The butterflies in her stomach gave a leap of joy. Sophie clung to his arm, and leaned her head into his shoulders as they left the property. Keenly aware of the warmth of his body, his black hair in disarray, and the sly smile he wore. Staring at it and imagining his mouth on hers once more. Sophie clung to him a little bit tighter. 

**Feeling triumphantly in love.**

  
  



End file.
